His Long Night
by Kipli
Summary: CoxJD: Sequel to His Schoolboy Crush: JD's visit to Cox while on call is short and bittersweet with all the hustle of the evening.


Title: His Long Night

Author: Kipli

Email: Scrubs

Pairing: Cox/JD

Rating: NC-17

Sequel to: His Schoolboy Crush

Summary: JD's visit to Cox while on call is short and bittersweet with all the hustle of the evening.

Notes: Far from the last fic I'll write for these two, this one is a little less happy and playful than the first. It's also heavy on the JD narration, but that's just the way it happened. Furthermore, the fandom response to my first fic is overwhelming and I hope this one manages to stand up on it's own as well.

...

His Long Night

...

It had to happen tonight. It had to. Because that's how life goes for me. Something happens that I feel remotely happy about. Something happens that actually gets me thinking positively about my shift tonight. And then god or buddha or karma decides that this really can't be allowed. That my happiness would mess with the natural order of things. That it just cannot be permitted. So they lay it on me.

Three car accidents, two gunshot wounds, and one very pregnant woman without any medical coverage. I haven't eaten since lunch. I haven't sat down since my last break, which was... I glance at my watch as I snap off my gloves. Shit, four hours ago.

I need to lie down. I need to eat. I need to kiss the hell out of JD.

I sigh as I flip open the chart for car accident victim number three, stepping into her room. I look up and see that she's still unconscious from her time in the OR earlier. I check her monitors before scrubbing a hand over my face.

Pathetic, Per. Because after all the hustle of tonight, the one thing you're really stressing over is the fact that Newbie hasn't shown up yet. Not that you would have had any time to sneak off with him even if he had shown up. But... well, maybe he's thought better of all this... I couldn't blame him. I certainly can't believe it myself. It could be for the best.

As I jot a note on the chart, I can hear the soft sound of footsteps entering the room. For a moment I wonder if they're Newbie's--they are light enough to be his--but there's just not quite enough skip in the step to them. Which could only leave...

"Doctor Cox!" comes a far too chipper voice for this time of night. Oh good god. Thank you, just thank you for kicking a man while he's down, big guy. I close my eyes and start to count to ten in my head. Barbie just keeps prattling on from behind me. "Yay, I found you! Listen, I'm sorry I'm a little late getting back for my night shift. My nap went a little long--Justin came over--and then I had to get some dinner--fajitas, yum--and I swear traffic was backed up for miles!"

Why does she always think I want to hear her asinine life story? I don't look at her as I motion over at the woman on the bed. "I wonder if that had anything to do with the fact that she and five other motorists decided to plow their cars into the median?"

I turn in time to see her scrunch a face at the patient. "Ouch." I glare at her and toss her the chart. She satisfactorily scrambles to catch it. Barbie does her best to flash me a forced smile. "Rough night already then?"

I simply grunt in response and turn on my heels for the door.

"I guess so..." she sighs behind me with a slight huff. I grit my teeth to keep from turning around. Not worth it. Just be glad she showed up at all so you can go sit down for five minutes before--

"You look horrible."

I blink as I turn my head to the right and see Newbie walking up to me down the corridor, carrying a paper bag in his arms, eyebrows furrowing at me.

He came.

Lord help me, I haven't been so happy to see someone in a very long time. My shoulders slump as tension slides off me at just the sight of him.

Thank you for this.

One quick sweeping glance up and down the hallway confirms that we're alone, for the moment. Fuck self control. I need this or I'm going to have to chuck something or someone out a window.

I reach out, cup the back of his head with a hand, and kiss him so thoroughly I can hear him crumple the paper bag between his fingers to keep a hold of it.

When I finally pull back with a sigh, his mouth stays open and his eyes blink in surprise at me. I have to smile just a bit at him as I say softly, "I'm feeling better now, though, Sheila. Thanks for stopping by."

My heart skips at the smile in return forming on his lips, his tongue dabbing out to wet those lips. "Well then. Glad to help any time you need a pick-me-up, Perry."

I point my chin at his chest. "What's in the bag? I'm not interested in playing dress up just yet, Newbie."

His eyes lose their focus and I sigh, shaking my head, as I'm sure this comment has triggered one hell of a daydream. I'm frightened to know what he has me wearing. Just so long as the words pink, lacey, or frilly don't apply. Though all three of those adjectives more than likely describe what he's wearing.

I clear my throat after a moment and he blinks his eyes at me, his ears blushing a lovely shade of crimson. "Er, no, I brought you some chinese takeout. But there was a lot of traffic and, uh, I might have eaten one... or three of the egg rolls already."

I think I love him.

"You certainly know the way into a man's heart, Charlotte." I lean in for another kiss but he suddenly stiffens and jumps back a step, gaze flashing over my shoulder.

"JD? What are you doing here? Aren't you off tonight?"

I am going to kill her. I swear. I lean an arm against the wall and tilt my head up as I close my eyes. Maybe I could scare Barbie off with another rant about her bangs. Or maybe I could tell her to mind her own goddamned business and do her job for once.

"I got this," he whispers to me, before shifting the bag in his arms as he steps around me over to Barbie.

I take a deep breath and turn around, folding my arms across my chest as I lean back against the wall.

I wince slightly at JD's overly chipper voice. "Hey Elliot! Yeah, I'm off. I've just got this, uh, patient that was really craving chinese food earlier and, well, you know how it goes with me." He shrugs as he lifts the bag up some, smiling contritely.

Barbie frowns over at me, then leans in to JD, as if I can't still hear her whisper, "Was he arguing with you over bringing that in for your patient? There can't be anything wrong with that but he is pretty grumpy tonight."

His shoulders square some as he answers her. "Elliot, he's been here since this morning. And no, he wasn't."

"Oh. Then why..." She trails off, her gaze shifting back to me again.

Okay, good enough, time to get her moving, show's over. I step over to them, shooing her with my hands. "Go on. Get. Honestly, Barbie, can you catch up on the rumor mill tomorrow and instead get back to work? Seeing as I haven't had dinner yet myself, why don't you go check up on our slew of bleeding patients this evening and let me sit down for five minutes, okay? Without asking for my help on anything. Thank you. Bye bye."

Barbie gives me her prissy glare this time, accompanied with another fake smile. "Fine. Enjoy your break." She shoots JD a look and then turns around, stomping off.

JD sighs up at me after she disappears, "She would've left eventually. You didn't have to go and do that."

"Would that have been before or after you'd given her some lame excuse for me leaning in to kiss you senseless?"

JD's face lights up at my tease and he lifts his eyebrows as he grins at me. Wow, now there's a different reaction to my snarks than usual. Things have certainly changed quickly...

"So, are you hungry then?" he purrs up at me.

...but I could get used to this.

My lips twist up into a smirk. "Starving." I move a hand to the small of his back as I steer us down the hall toward the nearest on call room.

I drop the bag to the floor with a thunk as I'm pinned back against the locked door and kissed so hard I forget to breathe. I whimper and suck firmly on his tongue diving into my mouth, fingers gripping tightly to the collar of his lab coat.

This evening was endlessly boring and long, waiting to get back here, but apparently it had been endlessly demanding and long for Perry. He's kissing me like it's the only thing keeping him sane. And maybe it is.

We finally break, both of us gasping for breath, as he slides his hands underneath my thin t-shirt. Splayed flat against my skin, both palms slide up my stomach and chest, bunching my shirt up, as they rub firmly over my nipples. My mouth drops open to moan as he rolls both nipples between fingers, but his mouth covers mine again and he's kissing me so desperately I can feel my legs start to give out.

"Pe--Perry," I gasp when we finally break again. "Need to--Need to... oh wow do you kiss better than I ever thought you would."

He chuckles lightly as he tugs my shirt up over my head and tosses it aside. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

I push at his lab coat and he easily helps me slide it off his broad shoulders onto the floor. "Ooooh yeah." He kisses me again and my legs start to melt. I slide down the door some, mouth pulling away from his, as I gasp again, "Need to--Need to lie down." I slide further down. "Floor works."

He grabs me by the waist. "Oh no you don't." He backs us up to one of the two beds in the small room and presses me down onto it with an amazing wet kiss, bending me down backwards onto the bed as he presses himself forward.

The weight of him on top of me is... mind-blowing. Not that he weighs a lot but that it's a firm, solid weight, even with most of his upper half propped up off of me still. But that mouth of his on mine... those hands on my hips as he thrusts his own hips down against mine... incredible... and we're still mostly clothed! Really, really need to fix that.

I can feel his breathing hitch as my hands slide his shirt up his sides, fingers lightly brushing along his ribs, before digging my fingers into the bunched fabric as I stop just below his underarms. We rock our hips together, wonderfully grinding against one another, as the bed squeaks some with his rough thrusts. I flick my tongue into his mouth just before he pulls back panting.

"Damn..." he sighs as he hovers over me, blue eyes staring down at me, inches from my face, those eyes really looking at me. Staring at me. I can't look away. I don't ever want to look away. They're so... close...

I think we both jump at the firm yet polite three knocks on the door. I hold my breath as Perry's back straightens, the tension returning to his shoulders.

Go away, go away, go away! Please, just please, this once--

Three louder and firmer knocks slam the door.

Perry growls as he thrusts down on the bed, sending me bouncing slightly, as he leaps off onto his feet. "Of course. Of course!" He stalks his way up to the door, shouting through it, "What?!?"

I cringe as I hear the muffled voice of Elliot on the other side, shouting back, "Doctor Cox?!"

He's going to kill her. He really is. Slowly and painfully. What the hell is she thinking? What could she possibly need from him this badly? Maybe she's suicidal.

"Doctor Cox, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you for a second!"

He looks back at me still lying back on the bed, my own chest rising and falling as panic starts to settle in, and he makes a soft whimper of a noise before turning away and unlocking the door. He just barely cracks the door open as he glares at her. "What?"

I can only guess at the look she gives him for keeping the door mostly closed as she makes a soft hmph noise in the back of her throat. "Doctor Cox I didn't see it noted on their charts, so I wanted to double check your dosages for--"

"Barbie, I swear to god, if this is the reason you came looking for me--"

"It is a legitimate concern. I can't care for your patients if I don't know what you've already done for them!"

Holy crap did you pick a bad night to stand up to Perry, Elliot. I can see his jaw set and his grip on the doorknob tighten.

///Then Perry suddenly reaches out the door and squeezes at Elliot's throat. She makes a pathetic peep of a noise before she goes limp. He drops her and turns around back to me, stripping as he walks. "Where were we?"///

Wow, that was disturbing and arousing all at the same time.

I frown as I see Perry's shoulders hunch like a cat preparing to pounce. He's going to lay into her. If not kill her, then he's going to rip her down so many pegs that she'll be a crying mess. A mess that will probably go looking for me. A mess that will probably be unable to watch his patients. A mess that will ultimately cut this off short.

I've got to do something! And without letting her know that I'm in here. Think, JD, think!

In frustration I punch a hand into the wall and the soft thump snags Perry's attention. His head snaps back in my direction, shooting me a look to stay quiet.

Wait! Yes! Distract him and he won't yell at Elliot. I can pull that off. Totally. Just think cool. Confident. Sexy.

I tilt my head to the side, trying for my best 'come hither' look, as I slide my hands down my chest slowly. The heat in his eyes shifts to a much nicer simmer as his gaze follows my hands. There ya go. Keep his attention. I arch my back and lift my hips up as I undo the top button to my jeans. His jaw drops open and he lets out a soft grunt as I squeeze my own cock through the fabric before slowly sliding the zipper down.

"Doctor Cox?" I hear Elliot ask again.

His head snaps back to Elliot, then back to me, and then back to Elliot again. "I, um..."

I smirk as I slowly start to shimmy out of my jeans, revealing that, after hours in front of the mirror and weighing all possible combinations, I had gone with no underwear at all.

Apparently it was the right choice as Perry quickly sputters out at Elliot, words swift yet firm, "It's all on the back of their charts, if you'd bothered to look. Every shot, pill, and backrub. Now, don't bother me again, less you are looking for a concussion, three broken ribs, and a boot up your ass. Okay?" He slams the door shut, flicking the lock, and rips his own shirt up over his head as he steps over to me on the bed.

"Joanna, you goddamned tease, I'll get you back for that little strip tease."

"Back for what?" I bat my eyelashes innocently, even as I continue to shimmy out of my jeans, kicking them off. I slide further back on the bed, propped up on my elbows, staring up at him staring down at me.

He simply stands at the side of the bed, gaze sliding up and down me and back again. I can't help but blush at all this scrutiny. I'm not sure I've had anyone look at me that intently before. I try to joke but my voice comes out soft and weak, "And no need to stare, yes I really am this pale all over."

His gaze slips back up to mine. His eyes are once again an amazing shade of blue flashing around aroused, dilated pupils. His voice has dropped, low and hoarse, "You look... Oooh, you look..." He swallows as he can't pick his word--or manage to say it--and knowing him, it's probably a little bit of both.

Perry's gaze slides appreciatively back down me again and I whimper a little as his gaze lingers on my cock. My breathing hitches as my cock firms even more under his gaze. I shift on the bed, propping a leg up, and turning my hips a bit toward him. "You just going to stand there? I'm getting cold..."

"I beg to differ." He smirks down at me, hands finally moving to tug loose his pants, toeing off his shoes.

Oh my god...

My eyes widen as Perry slides his boxers and pants off, stepping out of them.

... I can't believe this isn't a dream.

A naked Perry. A naked, horny as hell Perry standing next to the bed. Fuck, I'm never looking at another woman again. Or another man. What could possibly compare to this? I say nothing.

Damn he's all muscle from top to bottom. That chest and those thighs and goddamn it I think he's bigger than me. Do I always have to come up short? Er, not that I'm all that short in that department... And the way his gaze has shifted back down my torso again, I don't think he has any issues with the way I look.

"Perry..." I sigh up at him, getting his attention again. My fingers itch to run along his cock, standing up so nice right in front of me, but I can't quite get my hands to move. Those eyes... staring down at me... at me! I wet my lips before I manage to utter, "Don't you want to kiss me again...?"

This seems to break the spell. He groans softly as he climbs onto the bed beside me, cock thrusting against my hip. He smoothes an appreciative hand down my chest. "Nothing else I want more, Angel."

And then his lips are back on mine again and I moan into the kiss, hips thrusting upward, as his hand wraps loosely around my cock, simply holding it. My eyes close as he kisses me so absolutely. I think it's the fact that I can tell he's thinking about nothing else. Just me. And also that thing that he does with his tongue against the roof of my mouth.

I slide a hand up his arm, gripping at his bicep as pulls back from the kiss. His hand tightens around my cock and starts to stroke slowly. I gasp against his lips as my eyes flicker back open.

Open. Clear. Such clear eyes staring at me.

His words ghost against my lips as he whispers huskily, "Your ass is mine tomorrow night, JD. Because there's no way in hell I'm popping that cherry in this room." He flicks his tongue over my lower lip--shit do I love when he does that--and distracts me from protesting his mostly correct assumption by quickening his strokes on my cock, head dipping to whisper into my ear. "I am going to take my sweet time tomorrow until you scream my name. But tonight... we're stuck in this hole..." His voice breaks as he adds, "Fuck, I don't want to be here, JD..."

"Perry, oh Perry... it's--it's okay..." I groan at his hand still working at my cock and I slide my hand back down his arm to attempt to slow his strokes. But he doesn't really want to talk about what he's just said and keeps up his pace, ignoring the death grip I have on his wrist. I whimper as I struggle to focus enough to form some kind of reassurance. I start to thrust into his strokes, eyes closing again. I manage to gasp out, "My ass... is yours... any time you want it. And anywhere... is heaven... with you in it."

"Vivian, if you start reciting poetry to me, I swear..." His tongue slides along my earlobe, suckling at the base a moment, before kissing his way down my neck.

I can take the hint. No more talking on this subject.

I release my hold on his arm, which only spurs him into stroking my cock even faster, and move that hand down to wrap around his cock, pinning it against my hip. He growls lightly as he thrusts into my tight hold, sliding his own cock back and forth between my fingers.

I hear myself whimper out loud between moans, "Just amazed... to be here... at all..."

He bites lightly at my neck in retaliation to my continuing on with the subject. He shifts himself up some onto an elbow to give himself better leverage for his thrusting into my stroking hand, his own hand on my cock teasingly slowing down a moment only to start back up again. He buries his face against my neck and I almost don't hear his words over our heavy panting. I still hear it though. Soft as it is. "Me too, newbie."

Perry licks his way to my ear again, groaning into it. "Squeeze that hand. Tight. Now!"

Then he arches his back as he dips his head low enough to wrap his mouth around one of my nipples, sucking hard. I nearly forget all about his command as I toss my head back, mouth dropping open, whole body going stiff. Gonna come. Gonna come. Ooooh god, way too quick. My heart suddenly aches for all the time in the world that Perry is wishing for.

Still, I remember to squeeze my fingers hard around his thrusting cock pumping firmly against my hip. He whimpers at the back of his throat and seriously starts to pound against my grip, balls slapping against my thigh, just as he rakes his teeth over my nipple and I come.

"Ooh fuck," I sob, as I pulse in his hand, covering my own stomach. He's not far behind. He firmly pins his hips against my side, moaning low against my chest, as his come mingles with mine.

Oh wow... oh wow, even for a quickie, even for far too little time together, I feel about ready to melt into this bed. And does the weight of his head on my chest feel nice. Real nice. If only...

Three loud knocks on the door and I think I might kill whoever's on the other side.

"God damn it!" I cry out against JD's chest.

Of course. Of fucking course. I couldn't get two minutes to just lie here next to him. I couldn't get a few minutes more to eat a bite of the food he brought. No. No because that would just be far too nice. And the cosmos just would never stand for that.

If it's Barbie again, I swear to you, god... I am so not responsible for my actions.

And then my pager goes off.

Fuck!

I bury my face a moment longer against his chest, filling my lungs with the scent of him, one of his hands threading into my hair. At least he came. And at least we did manage a few minutes alone. Small pleasures, Per. Small pleasures.

I whine softly as I pull away, sliding off the bed onto my feet again. I reach for my boxers and pants, gaze flicking back at JD reaching for some tissues. His lovely smooth skin stretches as he reaches. His lips are beautifully full. And his hair has this lovely 'just been thoroughly fucked' look, all askew and ruffled. Shit, I'm leaving this? This? To go baby-sit Barbie?

I whisper firmly at him, catching his gaze. "JD. Eight o'clock. My place. And I will hunt you down if you don't show up, Ginger."

He actually flashes me a grin as he reaches for his jeans. "Sir, yes, sir."

I lean down to catch a quick kiss, sighing against those lips.

Whoever the hell it is knocks at the door again, forcefully, and I pull back to growl in it's direction. I tug on my pants and tie them as I slide back into my shoes. I grab my shirt off the floor and pull it over my head as I step for the door. I snag my lab coat on the way, snapping my pager off my pants to check the message.

Ah hell...

JD still pulling his shirt back on, I open the door and leave my foot behind it to stop it from opening more than enough to show me. How am I not surprised that it's Barbie on the other side, flapping her mouth apologetically at me as she twitches nervously.

Finally words start to form on her lips. "Doctor Kelso won't... She doesn't have any insurance and... it's not going well... the baby's not coming out..."

"Eloquent as ever, Barbie," I sigh at her. I toss one last long look back at JD standing fully dressed by the bed. Tomorrow. Just think about tomorrow, Per.

I keep a hold of the door as I slide out of the room, shutting it after me. She only gives me one quick look before sprinting off ahead of me. I work to keep up with her at my own pace, though the shouts of the pregnant woman I admitted earlier tell me well enough where I should be headed.

First, I get this baby out, medically covered c-section or not. Second, I kill Bob Kelso. Least it's not all bad.

I should be at home sleeping. Or trying to sleep. Or lying in my bed anyway. But instead I'm standing just outside the room with Perry and the pregnant woman inside. Well, the once pregnant woman who now has a baby boy. He's healthy but she's not doing so well. I watch absently as Perry orders a number of the nurses around.

I hope he gets to eat tonight. I put the chinese food in the break room fridge. I just hope it's not still there tomorrow when I come in.

Done with all he can do for her at the moment, Perry snaps off his gloves and lifts his head, gaze connecting with mine. He takes two steps over to me but then stops as his pager goes off again.

He swears under his breath, jerking the pager off his hip, and glares at the message. It's one of those nights--one of those nights that never lets you stand still.

Our eyes reconnect as he steps out of the room, but he can only squeeze my shoulder as he slides past, quickly moving down the hall. I turn to watch him disappear. At least I was able to slow him down for a little while.

I turn around and nearly smack right into Elliot rushing into the room. I jump back just in time to miss her. She stops and blinks at me. "JD? You're still here? Don't you have a morning shift tomorrow?"

I shrug. "I'm heading out in a sec."

She frowns slightly at me, then ducks her head into the room. "Where's Doctor Cox?"

"He was paged. I saw him head down toward the ICU." I hope it's not a patient crashing. All he needs is a few deaths on his shift to really top it off.

Elliot huffs as she steps around me. "Great. Something else gone wrong that he can blame me for."

Please don't get your head chewed off tonight, Elliot. Just leave him alone.

I turn around after her. "Cut him some slack tonight, Elliot, okay? For me?"

She turns back to me and folds her arms across her chest. "Why?"

Because I know there's a million and one places he'd rather be tonight. Because I know you are so not his favorite person tonight.

I take a deep breath, then let it out as I shake my head. I can't think straight enough to formulate a good enough lie to keep her mouth shut around him. "Just... please..." She frowns at me and I sigh. "...never mind."

"You okay, JD? Is your patient doing badly or something? Didn't he like the chinese takeout?"

"He didn't get a chance to eat it," I mutter before I can think better of saying that aloud. Her frown deepens at me. Oh hell with it. I shake my head at her. "Just, could you tell Doctor Cox that his food is in the break room fridge? And maybe let him get away long enough to eat some of it?"

She stares at me but I just turn away. I hear her say quietly behind me, "Sure thing..." I keep walking for the elevator.

Perry might not be so thrilled with me later but I needed some way to let him know where I'd stashed his food. And right now I really don't care if Elliot connects the dots. I really don't.

Hell of a first date there, JD.

At least tomorrow will be better.

I wonder what boxers I should wear...

END 


End file.
